Worth a Second Glance
by xaArzie
Summary: PART TWO IS UP! PART I: Dearka and Milly's short lived romance after the first war and how it ended. PART 2: [After GSD] Lacus plots to get them back together but she had to made Yzak... XD. What does Shiho think about that? DxM & YxS [only in Part 2]
1. Part I: Ch1 Kira's Beach Home

I wasn't satisfied with the sudden disappearance of the DearkaXMiriallia pairing in GS Destiny, so I'm making this fic. I love that pairing. This is for all those out there that feel the same.

This fic has** two parts: After GSeed **and** After GS Destiny.**

Pls. read and review!

* * *

**Part One post-Gundam Seed: Ch. 1**

The young redhead stepped out of the ship and inhaled the fresh air. It was a great relief to be back on solid ground after months of being stuck in space. She stole glances around for any sign of her family but she saw none. Miriallia Haww shifted awkwardly.

When she had boarded that ship in panic a few months ago, she in the company of three of her best friends, a girl from school she hardly knew and of course, her boyfriend. Today, she was lucky to leave space alive. Two of her former companions weren't as fortunate. When she looked around for any sign of those said friends, she found that Sai and Kuzzey had already found their parents. Kira was still aboard the Eternal which was who knows where. Milly looked around for anyone who she could find company in but everyone was either reuniting with their families or she didn't know them well enough to go up and talk to them. She was alone.

Milly sighed and took a seat in the waiting area at the dock. She passed the time by watching her fellow crew members laugh and cry with their mothers, fathers and siblings. She herself missed her mother's warm hug and even the stern voice of her father. The young natural wondered what was taking them so long.

In the distance, by the ship, she spotted a familiar face that looked almost as lost as she was. The word 'familiar' being used very lightly because the only reason she even knew this guy was because she had attempted to drive a knife through his head on an occasion. Being that as it may, she wasn't sure if it would be alright to approach him so she stayed where she was. She knew why he seemed lost through. It was because he didn't belong down here in Orb. He was a coordinator.

oO

The tanned young man didn't bother look around for anybody. He knew there was no one for him there. Instead he watched families come and go, picking up the children they had missed for many months. He wondered if his father felt the same, or maybe he was simply to busy up in the PLANT. It must be a state of Chaos there right now. Suddenly he realized he wasn't too eager to go back home. Probably because of the responsibilities or worse, the reprimanding he would receive when he got there. Dearka grumbled as he wondered what would become of him now. He was only sixteen and already branded a traitor. What more of a future could that kind of person have? The blonde sighed.

When the crowds had cleared and there were only a few people left at the dock, Dearka spotted the young natural girl he'd never forget. She was sitting by herself on the benches, apparently waiting for someone. Though his first impression of the girl wasn't exactly all that pleasant, he always found a certain sweet innocence in her or maybe it was just because half the time she saw her, she was crying.

He decided he had nothing to lose. He was felt like a loner anyway so he might as well talk to her. Chances were, if he ran fast enough, he'd be able to escape her lest she suddenly pull a knife out of nowhere.

Oo 

Milly looked up when she heard light footsteps. The boy was coming towards her! He smiled casually and made a nodding gesture to acknowledge her. She smiled back politely.

"_All unauthorized personnel: please clear the docking bay. ZAFTS's rouge Eternal is arriving."_

A mechanical voice echoed throughout the entire dock.

The two suddenly looked away and turned their attention to the massive red ship that had come to dock beside the Archangel.

Crew members and attendants started flocking out by the dozen, making Dearka lose sight of Miriallia in the fuss. He disappeared from her view as well.

Finally familiar faces started to disembark. First was Kira with Lacus Clyne by the arm. The pair were all smiles. She seemed to float down the dock in her grace. Next they saw Cagalli aid an injured Athrun out of the ship. He had an arm thrown over her shoulder and her arm was around his waist. Last but not the least was an apparently sea-sick (excuse me, space-sick), pissed off Yzak

Dearka immediately took Athrun from Cagalli when they set foot off the dock, relieving the young princes of a hundred and thirty pound burden. Kira came over to hug Milly. She greeted Lacus with an embrace as well.

"We won! …all of us!" The songstress cheered.

"Yes we did."

The redhead looked around at the crowded area and then at her friend. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Milly, aren't your folks here yet?" Kira asked her.

"No. Actually, I have no idea what's taking them so long."

"Why don't you come home with us first? My mother can phone your parents where you are."

"Thanks Kira."

"In fact, why don't we all go? MY mom's a great cook." The brunette offered.

"A warm home cooked meal after ages surviving on processed junk? I'm there." Dearka chuckled, pointing at his thought and making gag noises.

"Well it's not like we have anywhere else to go, does it?" grumbled Yzak. His stomach seemed to growl with him.

"A casual dinner would be nice." Lacus said sweetly.

"I'm not in a hurry to go back to space anytime soon. So Sure." Athrun accepted.

Kira's natural sister didn't give her answer right away. She was busy pleaded with her impeccably buff bodyguard, Kisaka. When he nodded, her smile reached her ears. "I'll be there."

"Then it's settled then. Dinner at my house. "

The group filled into the Yamato's minivan when Kira's parents arrived. They pulled up to not-at-all modest beach house.

Dearka hooted. "Nice place."

The lavender eyed boy blushed.

"Now I know where all my father's personal funds went." Cagalli gawked. "It's as big as my house!"

Mrs. Yamato smiled at the people in awe. "Part of the deal was that Mr. Uzumi would support us. We're very thankful he kept his end." She explained.

Milly kept silent. It wasn't here first time at the Yamato residence. Truth be told she came here often when they were still in school. Hers and Kira's parents were close and this house was a favorite meeting place of their group for school activities. She would gladly confirm that the interiors were just as impressive as the façade. But they'd find that out for themselves soon enough.

They were led into a huge living room which was next to the similarly large dining area before dinner. Even if he didn't say a word, one could swear Yzak was considering that he'd be better off living on earth in a place like this than in a three bedroom condo in the PLANT with his mother.

"Supper won't be awhile. I took the liberty being prepared for company and a fair feast." Kira's mother told them sweetly. It was no wonder Kira was attracted to Lacus Clyne. She had the same angelic voice and heart-melting smile his mother had.

Before she left the room, Milly called out to Mrs. Yamato.

"Auntie! Could I borrow the phone to call my parents? They might worry where I've gone."

"Oh…" The gracefully aged woman shrugged. "You can use the phone as much as you want, dear but I'm afraid you won't find your parents home." He informed her hesitantly.

"Wh—Why is that?"

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid there was an attack near your house a few weeks ago. Your father's in the hospital and your dear mother's by his side. They asked me to take care of you while they were there. She had all that was left of your things brought here."

"A—All that was left?" Milly stammered, her knees going weak,

"I'm sorry Miriallia but your house is in quite a mess from the attack." It pained Mrs. Yamato to that bearer of bad news. She saw the young girl almost collapse on the couch.

"Papa… How's my dad?" She choked.

"He's recovering, so I've heard. You're mother advised you not to worry. She left a note." The older woman handed Milly a note that she had fished out of her coat pocket. "I'll do my very best to make you feel at home in the meantime." She promised.

"TH-Thank you." The redhead said, fighting back a wave of tears.

The woman was barely out of the room when Milly broke out in tears. She sobbed uncontrollable on the sofa's arm.

Kira kneeled next her on the floor. "You heard mom, Milly." He assured her as he patted her back. "They'll be alright. If you want we can go to them. As soon as possible even, tomorrow!" He promised.

The weeping girl nodded weakly, trying to convince herself her friend was right, that her parents would be fine. The songstress kneeled down next to Kira and stared to stroke Miriallia's hair, humming a soft relaxing tune. "It'll be alright." She assured.

The rest of the party just watched her cry with silent sympathy. None more concerned than a certain blonde tanned boy. He had watched her mourn for a lost love one before, he didn't enjoy seeing her sob like that again. Yet he didn't feel as if he really had the right go over there and start whispering words of comfort to here, being where they stood at the moment.

* * *

The simple casual dinner that everyone was looking forward to was so awkwardly quiet. The usual comic relief, being either Cagalli or Dearka, weren't in the mood and the spirits of one young girl was hopelessly down.

Kira had attempted to start small talk several times but it always ended rather quickly. Soon dinner was over as well. Mrs. Yamato cleared the table and Miriallia retired to the guestroom. The rest of them went to the terrace to enjoy the fresh ocean breeze and the stunning view. Though they were all but only meters from each other, each kept to their own private conversations.

Kira sat with Lacus on a bench. She told of how she wasn't needed in space anymore, her father being dead and the other officials having things under control. The brunette offered her to stay with him then. She pleasantly refused, telling him he wished to take care of war orphans. He agreed good naturedly but made her promise she'd visit often.

Athrun and Cagalli were by the door. Countless worries bothered her about her upcoming role as chief representative of Orb. The blue haired boy was trying to assure her. She was so anxious that finally Athrun thought of a plan. What if he stay and helped her? That way they didn't have to be light years apart.

Yzak and Dearka leaned by the railing.

"So you're going back up?" Dearka assumed.

"Duh." Yzak snorted. "My mother wants me to take a position."

"Good for you."

"What about you?" He turned to his friend.

"I have no idea. I haven't heard from my dad."

"You don't want to go back, do you?" The silver haired boy guessed.

"You know me. Responsibilities aren't my thing." Dearka chuckled.

Yzak nodded before taking another sip of the wine he had. Then he noticed his friend shifting and glancing back at the open door quite often.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Dearka! If she interests you that much, then just go court her. You've done it before." The Duel pilot rolled his eyes. "…many times before…"

Dearka didn't look at his friend. He didn't even seem fazed by the his tone. He just kept looking back at the door, waiting for her to pass it. "She's different." He said simply.

"How so?"

"She doesn't interest me…"

Yzak's eyebrow went up higher than it was naturally supposed to go.

"She stumps me. I don't get her." He finished.

Yzak grumbled. "In that case, is she really worth all you're slaving over? Back home you got anyone you wanted. How, with your repulsive manners, I am yet to understand."

"Yes. She's definitely worth it, every bit."

"Then go." The silver haired boy hissed impatiently.

"…"

* * *

Miriallia studied her reflection in the mirror. She had changed from the standard EAF uniform to a light frill white tank dress that ended just bellow her knees. She was second guessing whether to go back down where everybody was or just fall in bed and pass out. She decided on the former but instead of going where it was crowded, she opted for taking a walk on the beach instead.

It wasn't very dark. Tiki torches lit the shore and the moon was full tonight. It was the perfect condition for a stroll on the beach. She stayed just by the edge of the water, letting the small waves splash at her feet.

Miriallia lost herself in thoughts and memories. First Tolle…

Tolle…

He didn't deserve that. She was sure it wasn't his time. And in was in vain to. What did his death achieve? NOTHING! It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Then Flay.

She had to admit that the happening shocked her but didn't pain her as much as it should have. She and Flay weren't very close and on top of that, Milly had always felt the girl was only using Kira to get her revenge. Her death did bring a lot of pain to two of her friends.

Now…Possibly her father…

She kept praying he was okay. No one even told her how exactly he was hurt. Was it a bomb? A gunshot? The neighborhood maybe became the unfortunate target of a rouge laser. She shuddered at the thought and tried to brush the horrible images to the back of her head.

Tears started to fall down her cheek. She just kept walking the shore aimlessly, kicking the sand as she went. She had almost the reached the other side from where she started when, as she was kicking the sand under her feet, she suddenly stubbed her toe on something hard.

She instantly drew back her swelling toe and looked at the culprit. She found it was a large rock, one of many that lined a small pool. The pool was about the size of a small coffee table. The full moon reflected on the surface of its water. The water rippled and she realized hat there were tiny fish in the pool. The sight of them sheered her up a little. Quietly she watched them play around in their little pond, so carefree. It was getting later and darker, so she leaned farther over the pool to get a better view of the fish. She enjoyed watching the jump and hurry away when she poked her finger in the water. Occasionally one brave one would come tickle her finger.

Milly was so engrossed in the fish that she didn't realize she was leaning in farther and farther until she leaned the wrong way and lost her balance. Frantically trying to avoid hitting her head on the rocks, she held out her hand to attempt to catch herself. What she didn't count on were the stones being mossy and slippery. When she tried to hold on to them, her hand slipped. She lost her footing and instead of falling head first into a small rocky pool, she landed with her bottom fitting squarely in the pool, drenched.

Well at least she _didn't hit her head_, right?

Poor fish though.

'_This just isn't my day.'_

To an onlooker—luckily there weren't any—this would be a rather funny sight. Here was a girl with her butt stuck in a pool and her legs and arms sprawled like a crab's around her.

Sore and frustrated she tried to push against the rocks lining the pull to help lift herself. The tactic seemed to be working fine, until when she already halfway out, she heard a long tearing sound.

'_Oh God, Please no…'_

Reluctantly she looked down at her dress. She found that a sharp rock had teard through it and ripped away most of the lower half. From the dress once being below her knees, they now rested just above her thighs.

Miriallia gave a resigning moan.

'_This is_ really_ not my day.'_

Given up on the fact that her dress was ruined, she went on pulling herself out of the pool.

When she thought she was stable, she let go of the rocks to regain her footing, only to fall back down on sprawled on the sand. She felt a sharp pain run up and down her leg. Upon a closer look, she found that when she was so caught up in the rock tearing of part of her dress, it had also scratched the length of her leg as well.

There was a long gash from calf up to her mid-thigh and it was bleeding. Though she was sure it didn't cut through any artery or that it wouldn't kill here, it was still pretty deep. The pain prevented her from getting up and walking back to the house or even going to find help. Miriallia Haww was stuck at the edge of the beach, at night, with a deep wound and a ruined dress.

'_I hate this day.'_

Sand and water from the pool and the crashing waves had started to seep into the wound and it stung. She was about to howl in pain when she realized she might as well howl for help instead.

"ANYONE! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME! I NEED HELP! PLEASE! KIRA?! ANYONE?!"

* * *

The balcony was in a hush. Lacus had fallen asleep on Kira's shoulder while they sat on the bench. Cagalli had gone with Kira's mother after she insisted that the princess meet her husband. Since Uzumi Nala Attha's untimely demise, Mrs. Yamato was heart bent on being her parent as well. Naturally, when Athrun was left alone, he had nowhere else to go but to his co-ZAFT pilots.

"You've got a great girl there, Athrun. You really do." Said the Buster pilot.

"I know." The blue haired boy smiled.

"…but do really want to stay?" Yzak added.

"Yeah. I do. There's nothing more up there for me. Besides, if I show my face, the people might rally and who's to know if it'll be in my favor?"

"Fine. Do what you want with your life." The silver haired boy grunted.

"—and you mind yours." Athrun snidely finished for him.

"Give him a break. He's smart enough." Dearka tried to break the two off when he heard a faint sort of whistle.

"What was that?"

The two feuding pilots stopped to stare at him.

"Huh?"

"What was what?"

He heard the shrill noise again but this time, longer and louder.

"That."

"I don't hear anything, Dearka." Yzak snapped.

"It's a cry… or a yell. I know it."

"It's probably a cat." Athrun suggested.

"No. It's coming from down there." He said, pointing to the beach. "Cats hate water."

"Well then that must be why it's screeching." Yzak smirked, taking up his wine glass and taking another sip before taking a seat nearby.

Dearka put on his coat. "I'm going to check it out." He declared.

"Fine. Suit yourself and go out on a night ghost hunt. See ya!" Yzak waved.

* * *

Her leg felt as if it were on fire now. Little bits of sand were getting in it. The wind was blowing hard, attracting even more with waves to accompany them. She could walk and she could hardly crawl a few inches. She kept yelling out for help but it seemed no one could hear here.

'_Maybe they've all gone home or to sleep. No one knows I'm still out here after all. Crap. I'll be stuck here 'till morning.'_

Desperately trying to call out to _anybody_ at all, she screamed her lungs out until her throat was sore. The pain was excruciating. It made more tears fall down her already stained face. She was cold, wet and injured and almost out of hope.

Then she saw _him_.

Well she didn't really know it was him until she recognized his unmistakable blonde hair. He headed straight for her!

Of all the people who could have heard…it just had to be Dearka Elthman. What luck, but luck none the less.

Finally he reached the frost bit bleeding Miriallia. At first he just stood there, starring at her with a flushed expression. She didn't really understand why. Since it was dark, not even the moonlight could show…

…that he was blushing.

Then she figured it out.

After falling into a pool and being crashed by numerous waves, her pure white cotton dress had turned translucent. The fabric had clung to her body, clearly realizing that she was no Ugly Betty.

After all, if she was able to the infamous PLANT playboy Dearka Elthman blush, she couldn't have been so bad, right?

"Did you just come to stare at me or are you going to do something?" She snapped him out of it.

"I…uh…I heard screaming."

"I'm glad someone did."

"What's wrong?"

Milly tried to move her injured leg to show him, but it hurt too much. Luckily her little yelp of pain made him see it immediately. He quickly bent over to examine the wound. Seeing that it was fairly deep, he remembered from all those first aid workshops that it should be cleaned before treating but since there was no freshwater in sight, he quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it over the leg for pressure.

After makeshift bandaging her leg, Dearka turned to look at her. She looked at him with the same desperate look.

'_How the hell am I supposed to bring you back to the house if you can't walk?'_

He didn't have to ask it, the answer was plain and simple. Hesitantly he put and arm around her shoulders and his other one under her knees and lifted her. He staggered a bit because of the loose sand but soon realized she wasn't heavy at all.

Her dress was slippery so the more Dearka walked, the closer she slipped nearer to him. She found herself resting her head on his shoulder as he brought her back to the beach house.

* * *

It hadn't been awhile since Dearka had gone after whatever howling noises he claimed to hear. Cagalli had returned to the terrace and the Athrun and Yzak were now sitting across each other at a table near the rails. Kira and Lacus hadn't moved from the bench where she was sleeping.

The evening had started out calm and quiet and they all expected it to end that way as well.

Imagine they're surprise when a half wet Dearka appeared carrying a drenched bleading Miriallia bridal style.

Cagalli wasn't sure whether to scream in horror or drop on the floor laughing.

Yzak, seeing Milly's almost transparent ripped dress with part of it stained red, raised an eyebrow.

"When I said make your move, I didn't mean it that way."

Lacus woke up with a start and put her hand to her mouth as she gasped.


	2. Part I: Ch2 Short Lived Calm & the Storm

Hey everyone I'm back. Just so you know, Part one is actually pretty short. Just wait soon for the start of Part two. I promise it'll come soon! That's when the good stuff starts!

* * *

**Part I (Post Gundam Seed): Ch 2**

Miriallia looked out at the beach from her room's window. She watched the waves crash into the shore.

Downstairs, she could the happy cries of children. Their laughter made her smile as she realized there was still such a thing as innocent joy in the world.

The orphans that Lacus had been taking care off decided they'd rather move in here, to this grand mansion, instead of staying in that humble hut they called home. Who could blame them? This house rocked. Kira of course, happily agreed. Not only was this house too big for just four people anyway, it was also his chance to be close to Lacus. Of course he said 'Yes' in a heartbeat, literally.

Four months. They had been home for four months. The war has been over for four months and everything has been peaceful.

Milly heard the doorbell ring and them Kira's voice when he answered it.

She laughed.

* * *

Kira was having a good time watching a n unusually pale Dearka stutter at his front door. 

"I…uh…I was wondering if Miriallia was there."

Kira scoffed. "You know she's here, Dearka. She lives here." He raised an eyebrow at the tan coordinator. Honestly, He thought the guy looked like he was about to pee on himself.

'_Damn. This should not be this hard.'_

Dearka silently cursed. Usually, his mouth was a wizard. He used it to get through everything and even if he shouldn't. More than once it almost got him killed.

Now though, it was failing him altogether.

Pitying his friend, Kira took the lead.

"Come in, I'll call her." He offered.

The blonde looked relieved as he accepted and settled himself on the couch.

He saw a grinning Lacus by the kitchen door, apparently enjoying his misery as much as Kira was.

Kira gave Lacus a hidden wink before heading up the stairs to call Milly. What could never understand was: Dearka came over almost everyday for the same reason yet every single time he acted like a dog at the vet, completely apprehensive and sweating like hell.

Soon Milly came down. The sight of her calmed Dearka down a bit, seeing her walk properly again. She had been on crutches since the—uh—beach incident. He or Kira had to guide her by the arm wherever she went, which was, come to think of it, not the worst thing in the world.

She greeted him with a smile as came up to him.

He stood up in gentlemanly fashion.

She watched him fumble to sit down then toy with his fingers. And this was the cocky air headed boy who's with a sharp tongue she almost impaled. Right now she was glad she missed. Since the war was over he seemed calmer, better tempered and toned down.

Or maybe that was just when he was around.

Very likely.

"Is there any specific reason why you came over today?" She started.

A rhetorical question. Of course there wasn't. There never was.

Miriallia started to feel bad always second guessing him in her head while he stuttered and tried to stop but there was just so much to be said! Besides, to her, it wasn't a form of insult anyway.

"I—well, no. Not really. Nothing." He shakily finished.

She smiled, realizing she'd have to be the one to find a subject for them to talk about.

"Do you want to take a stroll by the beach?" She offered.

The blonde looked at her and blinked.

"I think Lacus took the children out today. It should be quiet."

That wasn't true. She was well aware that Lacus was home and so were the kids but she was sure they'd clear out when they saw 'big sister Milly' and 'the funny guy' coming. They probably as giddy as she was.

He nodded and they headed out.

True enough, before they even set foot on the sand, they heard muffled children's giggles hurrying away in the other direction.

The beach was all to them.

They sand on the fine white sand, letting their feet feel the waves.

Both were quiet but this time, with no tension between them. It was just a calm moment.

Suddenly they heard loud whooshing sound. They looked up and spotted a sky grasper pass them, headed out to sea.

"Now, what on earth is a fighter plane doing out _now_?" Dearka remarked, oblivious of the grim memories the sight of the sky grasper had given Milly.

She tore her eyes away from the plane when a sharp pain came to her chest.

Realizing his mistake, he reached out to touch her shoulder but she veered, waving her hand.

"No, no, I'm alright." She said, looking up at him after wiping away some stray tears. "I'm fine, really."

He didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth. Dearka bit his lip at a loss of words and looked back at the sea.

Finally he held the courage to say something.

"Milly," He began. "I never knew him. Tolle, I mean."

Miriallia looked at him with a puzzled expression. He didn't meat her eyes. He just kept talking.

"I don't know what he was like but I want you to know… I'm no Tolle." He took a deep breath. "…but I'm going to do my best to try and fill his shoes, if I can." Dearka finished with a tired huff.

Milly just starred at him and he didn't look at her, fearing the effect of his words.

"You don't have to take his place." She finally said.

The redhead moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You just have to be Dearka, no one else."

He closed his eyes and smiled, satisfied.

* * *

_**Less than a month later**_

Dearka returned to the modest, two bedroom hotel he shared with his best friend. He found that certain silver haired coordinator on the couch starring at what looked like a formal letter, when he came in. Yzak look distraught.

The Duel pilot gave the new arrival a grim look.

"A trial." He said darkly.

"What?" the blonde said, confused.

"They're giving us a trial! Up in the PLANT! We're being treated like common criminals!"

Dearka snatched the letter from Yzak's hands and read it for himself. What he was told was indeed right. The letter requested their presence in less than two weeks for a hearing in front of the PLANT supreme council.

"What the hell?! Our parents are a part of that council! How can they try us?!"

"There's no such thing as family in politics, Elthman. We're not being let off the hook."

"What do we do?"

"We'll go, of course."

"Are you insane?! They'll hound us like dogs!"

"If we don't go, they'll come after us and then they won't so kind as to offer us a fair trial. We have to go." He said darkly.

Dearka looked hesitant. Truth be told, he didn't want to go back to space. He was far happier down here than he ever was in the PLANT. He bit his lip. But Yzak was right. If they didn't willingly show their face to the council, they'll be hunted down.

"What about Athrun?" He asked about his other friend, who he was well aware intended to stay on earth.

"we'll ask him to come back with us. If he refuses, that's his choice." Yzak declared.

Though Dearka wasn't exactly sold on the idea, he agreed. Now only one thing troubled his mind: How would he tell Miriallia?

* * *

_**Some days later**_

Two young boys stood in front of the massive front door one chilly morning. One was platinum while the other was golden blonde. They rang the doorbell and Kira Yamato answered the door.

"Hey, guys." He greeted warmly through the weather. "You two are early. Come in. I'll get Milly."

"We'd rather not." Yzak said crisply.

"We won't be long. Could we just speak to her at the door?" Dearka said in a kinder tone than his friend.

Dearka put his hands behind his head to appear calm but ended up fiddling with his hair instead. This was the most frightening he'd ever had to do, worse that stealing, attacking or killing anything.

He was about to kill a relationship.

Miriallia appeared at the door in a good mood. Little did she know what stood before her.

"Hello." She smiled at the blonde and nodded at the silver haired boy.

"Hey." Dearka greeted casually.

She noticed the stoned expressions on their faces and became concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We can't chat very long, Milly." He started.

"Why? Am I keeping you from something?"

"No. We came early. I just wanted to stop by here first…" His voice began to break. "…to say goodbye. Our shuttle leaves in a few hours." He rushed through his words in hopes that if they entered her head faster, the impact won't be as painful.

Like a gun's…

And like a gun, it still hurt.

"What? You're leaving?"

He nodded. "to go to the PLANT." He explained.

"Why?" She said meekly.

"We're being tired in less than a week." Yzak, who was silent until now, took the liberty to inform her, seeing that his friend was starting to break down.

They both noticed Milly's lip start to quiver.

"A—and Athrun? Will he leave Cagalli too?" She dared ask.

"No. He was given asylum in Orb. He's staying." Dearka found his voice.

"Then why can't you?" She pleaded.

"We…just…can't…"

The redhead looked like she was on the verge of tears. "That's not fair, Dearka. That's not fair."

He nodded weakly, as if he understood. Right now, he just felt numb, either form the cold or the pain.

Suddenly Yzak interrupted.

"You know, you don't have to be apart."

The two looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Come with us." He finished.

Miriallia gawked at him. _'How could he even suggest that?'_

"I have a _life_ here. I can't just leave!"

"And that's exactly why we can't stay."

"Why not?!" She was almost wailing. "Athrun's staying! His situation's no different from yours!"

"Yes it is." The blonde said grimly. "He—he has a life here. He has Cagalli. I don't have anything for me here."

"AND ME? AM I NOTHING???"

The boy couldn't answer anymore.

"I'm not a house you can buy and then just leave behind, expecting it'll still be there when you come back! I'm not a doll you can drag around wherever you go either! If anything, you should at least have the _gratitude_ to stay! I could have _killed_ you if I wanted!"

She made no effort at all to control her tone or volume.

"So could he." Yzak scoffed, making no effort to control his mouth either.

Remarkably, Dearka didn't talk.

"DEARKA ELTHMAN, YOU ARE JUST THE SELFISH, AROGANT, JERK I THOUGHT YOU TO BE IN THE FIRST PLACE! HOW STUPID I WAS TO ACTUALLY THINK ANY DIFFERENT!"

With that, Miriallia Haww slammed the door in his face.

When the two boys heard her angry footsteps fade away, The blonde turned to his companion.

"That went…."

"…Exactly according to plan."

"Now there's no way she's going to miss me."

_**END OF PART ONE**_

* * *

The next chapter's coming really soon! 


	3. Part II: Ch1 Yzak, the new Lacus?

**Part II After GSD: Ch. 1**

"I have to say though, you're no Lacus."

"Shut up!" Yelled a certain silver haired coordinator.

The songstress giggled and blushed as she watched a certain blonde give Yzak a noogie. "Congratulations, Yzak." She greeted.

"Thanks." The boy replied almost incoherently.

It's been ten months since the war following the fall of Junius 7 on earth. The world, not to mention space, was thrown into a state of anarchy and chaos after they found out that the PLANT supreme chairman, Gilbert Dullindal, was dead. Finally, two days ago, the Plant supreme council came to a unanimous decision. They elected Ezeria Joule the new chairman—err—woman.

Sp technically, that did make Yzak the new Lacus.

Though I honestly doubt you'd spot him prancing around on a stage singing to soldiers anytime soon. Not unless he's drunk at least.

Today was Ezeria's inauguration ball. Representatives from most of the nations of earth were present to show their support and of course, to sign yet another peace treaty.

While the grown up were all in a corner scribbling their initials on parchment, here were a group teenagers, finally rightfully proclaimed war heroes, joking around like normal teenagers do. These were none other than Yzak Joule, Dearka Elthman, Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala. Soon after she had given her own signature, they were joined by the Orb Union's rep., Cagalli Yula Attha.

"Elthman! Joule! It's been a while!" She greeted her friends.

Yzak replied with a usual grumble. Dearka seemed more hospitable.

"Hey! So how are you taking care of our Athrun here?" He turned his elbow's attention from Yzak's platinum one to Athrun's blue head.

"I daresay he's the one who takes care of me." She joked.

"Like a good husband should." Yzak said, half approving, half smirked.

Both Cagalli and Athrun stopped in their tracks and blushed madly.

"How did you—?"

The silver haired boy pointed to the blonde girl's decorated left hand. "Kind of a dead giveaway, don't you think?"

The couple blushed even more. Athrun mumbled something to himself that sounded like a muffled "not yet." Then, he tried to swerve the attention to his tanned friend. "I don't see a woman on your arm tonight, Elthman. Did you run out of cash or something, or did you just want to pick one out here?" He smirked.

"Nope. I'm flying solo." Dearka said proudly, waving away his hand.

"So I've heard." Cagalli whispered to Lacus.

The songstress tried to stifle a laugh.

"Huh?" Dearka noticed her sniggers and turned to the two girls.

"Oh nothing." Cagalli snapped.

The tan boy raised an eyebrow. Lacus covered her mouth.

He would have proceeded to pester them further about what was so funny, had he not heard a familiar low voice call for him. He turned to confirm that it was Tad Elthman, his father, who was calling him. Obediently, he followed. Once he was gone, Yzak snapped his head to the girls.

"What was that all about?" He demanded. If there was something that could screw around with Dearka, he had to know.

The two girl exchanged amused looks.

"It's just that when Milly returned to the Archangel…" Cagalli burst out laughing before she could finish her story. Regaining her composure, she went on. "She told us and the rest of the crew that she had dumped Dearka." It took all her saved discipline not to fall out of her chair, plus the reminder that Dearka was just a few feet away.

When Cagalli finished her laughing narrative, Athrun made a snorting sound that would have probably become a full blown laugh if he had let it out. That would explain the weird reaction she had when he mentioned meeting Dearka that day he they ran into each other when he was in search for the Archangel.

Lacus chuckled uncontrollably.

"Poor Dearka."

Yzak on the other hand, didn't find the whole ordeal as amusing. Little did they know that he was actually there when the two broke up. More so, he helped.

While the bunch was still busy laughing their heads off, Yzak shrugged. "How _is_ Milly?"

Lacus immediately stopped laughing and blinked her clear blue eyes twice. Cagalli just starred, her head frozen in a thrown back position.

"She's…uh…good." She replied. "Um… She and her folks live with Kira permanently now, though she still travels as a photographer." The blonde explained, still a bit shaken.

It was a strange thing already that Yzak would actually care. It was something of a phenomenon that he called her "Milly" which suggested they were actually close.

Suddenly Dearka returned, looking like he had just been dragged out of bed. The young coordinator put a hand on his best friends shoulder and said, unusually grimly, "Guess who's the new commander of the Voltaire."

Yzak scoffed. "Good luck."

"Sure, you get to sit your ass on a comfy armchair with all the bigshots while I get _my_ ass shot at."

"Touché."

Dearka slumped back on his seat and sighed. "And here I though I'd have time to actually relax after the war."

"Can we ever?" Athrun pointed out.

"Hardly."

* * *

Athrun was sitting up on the bed with his laptop on his lap while Cagalli ate breakfast on the coffee table in the hotel room they shared while in the PLANTS. It was the morning after the party and Cagalli's mind still wasn't at rest. She ate with a dazed expression on her face.

"Athrun?"

"Mmm?" The justice pilot replied without looking up from his work.

"Dow you think…" She hesitated. "Do you remember Milly ever telling us _why_ she actually dumped Dearka?"

Athrun looked up from the screen then turned to his fiancé, raising his brow. "Come to think of it, no. I guess no one bothered dwell on the subject. She didn't seem to want to." He winked for a split second then his face was serious again. "Why?"

"Nothing…Probably nothing. It was just Yzak. He seemed awfully concerned yesterday. Too concerned in fact, for someone who's hardly even talked to her properly. Especially for someone like him and in his position."

"His position as what?"

"As Dearka's best friend."

Athrun made no move to reply.

"Do you think…" Cagalli went on. "Do you think _he's_ the reason?"

"What?" Athrun suddenly seemed more interested.

"Do you think Yzak likes, or lik_ed_, Milly and that's why it didn't work out between her and Elthman?"

At this point, the blue haired boy's eyebrows had disappeared to somewhere up his hairline.

"No… Yzak? It can't be. He wouldn't…She's not his…"

'_Could it?'_

Trying to brush the very weird thought away, he tried to counter it.

"That's impossible. For as long as I can remember, Yzak has never had a girlfriend nor has he shown any intention—or ability—to get one. He's a complete chauvinist! The closest a girl has ever been to Yzak was this one girl who was rumored to have a crush on him back in the academy, Shiho Hahnenfuss. Of course the jerk scared her away. And besides, she was kind of…_weird_…to begin with."

"Why?" Cagalli asked intently.

"Well, she's in the military too now, serving under none other than our platinum blonde friend. And let's just say she wears the men's uniform to work instead of the women's standard outfit." Athrun shrugged. "I don't have to tell you that the rumor was very soon disproved."

The blue haired boy turned to find the blonde raising her eyebrow at him.

"And what's wrong with wearing pants?"

Athrun sweat dropped.

"NOTHING! Nothing at all."

* * *

The rest of the day the couple was bothered by that conversation and by Yzak's strange attitude. In fact, the remained bothered all the way to his office, where they planned to meet to discuss a certain songstress' security escort.

They arrived there to find Lacus already seated in front of the large oak desk and Yzak sitting impatiently behind it. Thankfully, it seemed Dearka was nowhere to be found.

So instead of discussing bodyguards and dummy Lacuses, _(Haven't we already had enough of _that_? One Meer was one too many already. Ugh.)_ they decided to confront him about his awkward behavior.

…

"WHAT?" Yzak nearly fell out of his seat.

If hid ass didn't hit the floor, his jaw almost did.

"Are you all insane?!" He yelled, slamming his fists on his desk.

Cagalli Yula Attha was now wearing a scowl.

"Why are you so defensive then?"

Athrun sniffed and Lacus blinked, both waiting for a sensible answer.

"I—I was…" he sighed then sat back down. "I was there."

"Huh?"

"I was there when those two love sick puppies broke up, alright?! " He admitted. "And trust me it wasn't pretty. I was just wondering how she was doing because Dearka wasn't so well after that, himself."

"And what on earth were you doing there?" Athrun scowled at him.

"I was…" Yzak said a-matter-of-factly "…supporting a friend."

"Cagalli gave a snort. "Right."

"He needed my help, alright?" the silver haired coordinator defended. "he was a mess. If I weren't there, he would have chickened out."

"You're saying he _planned_ to break up with Milly?"

Yzak didn't meet their eyes when he nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying." After looking up to see their violent expressions, he shrugged. "It was for the best."

"_Why?"_

For a moment, he couldn't answer. Maybe it was guilt…or nausea.

"The guy was going to be put through trial! You know what came after that. What else was he supposed to do, drag her with him?"

Those who had just finished ridiculing his looked ashamed.. the room was silent. Everyone looked regretful.

Everyone that is, except Lacus Clyne.

It was Athrun who first noticed that the pink haired girl was actually smiling, more so, she wore a mischievous expression. That was an expression no one was ever comfortable seeing Lacus Clyne wear.

"What is it?" he dared ask.

She ignored him, and turned to the man behind the desk.

"Yzak, would you say Dearka is the jealous type?"

The question first surprised the councilor. Then it made him think.

"I don't really know. The subject never seemed to apply to him."

"Are you willing to test him for that trait, then?"

"What are you thinking of now, Lacus?" Cagalli said worriedly.

The songstress' smile didn't show any signs of shrinking anytime soon. Ignoring the princess now, Lacus continued to address Yzak.

"Cagalli's right, you know." She said, making the one just mention to stare at her curiously. "You do show acceptable concern for Ms. Hawke. Perhaps…enough for something romantic?" She giggled at her last sentence.

"What. The. Hell?"

"The war is over." Lacus said triumphantly. "and I believe we should give those two a second chance at romance." If not for the actual words coming out if her mouth, she would have actually sounded like she was making sense."

"And you plan do this…by setting Milly up with Yzak?"

"It's basic alpha male instinct." She told them confidently. "If someone steps into his territory, Dearka will naturally want to take back what is his"

"You're crazy, you know that?" Yzak protested.

"It won't be believable." Cagalli pointed out.

"Besides, Miriallia'll never agree. She hates my guts as much as she hates his." The silver haired boy scoffed.

"Oh, she doesn't have to know." Lacus said cheerfully.

"What?! You expect me to be her boyfriend…and not tell her?"

"You only have to be nice to her when Dearka's around." She smiled at him.

"Ugh. My head hurts." The blonde complained.

"It's very simple, really. We just need to be discreet." The songstress assured.

The whole time she was talking, Yzak was giving Lacus a deathly stare. Finally, he decided that he'd humor the girl for a while. Then maybe he'd learn who was it that dropped this girl on her head when she was a baby. He intended to have that nanny shot…or cremated. Whichever was quieter.

"Sound easy enough." He smirked.

The other two people in the room gawked at him.

Lacus wasn't crazy, she was sick! And it's contagious!

"One thing though," Yzak pointed out. "She's on earth while up here in the PLANTS."

The songstress gave him a wide toothy grin.

"Councilor Joule…About my security escorts…"

* * *

"I feel like I've been demoted." The blonde boy grumbled.

"You said you didn't want to have your ass shot at as commander, didn't you?" Yzak hushed him. "Well here you go."

"Damn. At least I play the part. What guard brings a secretary with him?" he snapped at his so-called best friend, motioning towards the young brunette that walked behind them.

"Just do your job Elthman. Leave me to do mine."

Dearka rolled his eyes as the two stepped out of the shuttle and into the bright earthly sunshine. A rough low voice from a speaker announced their arrival.

"_Peace Advocate, Miss Lacus Clyne and her escorts."_

Lacus, who was ahead of them smiled as she spotted one of her close friends rushing towards her. She met the redhead with a hug.

"Lacus! I'm so glad you're back. How was PLANTS?"

"Miriallia! It was very good. Guess who volunteered to be my bodyguards!"

"Milly!" greeted Yzak, pulling the redhead into a tight hug of his own.


End file.
